


anniversary

by adabarbacarisi



Series: prompted drabbles [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, M/M, Married Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Kat: breakfast in bed for married barisi’s anniversary.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



Sonny wakes up to the scent of fresh coffee and breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He stretches, arms raised above his head and yawns widely. A weekend sleep in and his husband cooking breakfast for him? It's going to be a great day.

Rafael walks into the bedroom a moment later carrying a tray and wearing an apron (and from the looks of it, not much else).

"Happy anniversary, darling."

"I don't know what looks more delicious, that breakfast or you nude under that apron."

Rafael places the tray down, then unties the apron with a smirk and a flourish.


End file.
